memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:News on Parade
Could the broadcasts seen on Cardassia Prime in etc be included here as well? -- Ben Sisko 18:58, 2 March 2006 (UTC) * Well they weren't "films", in the true sense; they were more like "announcements". --Alan del Beccio 23:33, 2 March 2006 (UTC) *I haven't seen the episode in ages but here's an excerpt from the script: :"In the shot we can see a large outdoor screen or two... with constant messages bombarding the populace... on the screen now, is a Cardassian man speaking... we're too far away to discern any words... but we can see his image dissolve to a Cardassian symbol... and a word in Cardassian language that should look very alien - the word means "children"... and then a picture of several Cardassian children is on the screen... and this word is superimposed several times over the picture... and is replaced by a stirring shot of Cardassian ships in space... and the Cardassian symbol superimposed over the space shot... replaced again by the anchorman who continues his stern lecture..." *What do you think? Sounds like a propaganda film to me... -- Ben Sisko 23:43, 2 March 2006 (UTC) ** Well that much would have to be confirmed, becuase scripts are not 100% accurate (or even 75% accurate, at times). Nazi propaganda film & Cardassian propaganda film (and for that matter) Dominion propaganda film/speech that Weyoun gave in . --Alan del Beccio 00:01, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Proposal to merge Maybe this should be merged into newsreel. Neither of the terms were actually used, and both pages are essentially excuses to have information on that "News on Parade" segment, resulting in them being nearly identical. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:23, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Newsreel should actual be merged here in that case, keeping the redirect for searching, since this term is "neutrally" descriptive while the other is not. - 03:56, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Propaganda film is more neutral then a mere description of what kind of medium it is? -- Capricorn (talk) 16:59, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm in two minds about this one. They are two separate things and should therefore retain their own individual articles. However, since we only have the one reference for them should they not be merged? If anything, I think "propaganda film" should be merged into "newsreel" but I don't want to cast a vote either way at this stage. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Note that neither of these so-called seperate things were mentioned by name -- Capricorn (talk) 18:29, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :In the real world isn't synonyms with propaganda, even though a number of them clearly were or had propaganda-like elements, and we know the one shown in the episode isn't an accurate depiction of the times in universe, therefor it's clearly propaganda. Since we have a choice of names, I would rather use the one that's clear about what it is. Keeping the newsreel redirect is because it was "shot" in that style, and people may search for it like that, but I don't want to be saying "newsreels = propaganda" when the term wasn't even used. - 19:26, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Having read Archduk3's response above, I am inclined to agree with him. However, if the term "newsreel" does pop up in Trek canon, this would have to be reconsidered. --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) So, I disagree and I was writing a post on why, but then it hit me, wouldn't it be better to just rename this to News on Parade? That was the title of the film, and no matter how you spin it the article as is about that particular film, and will remain so for the foreseeable future because there simply isn't anything else to write about; neither propaganda films or newsreels were discussed as general topics (or at all). -- Capricorn (talk) 20:52, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::You've got a point there. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:01, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Merge and rename works for me. - 21:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I've changed the target in the template. -- Capricorn (talk) 15:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC)